


Pizza and Nailed It!

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton and Virgil watch fun TV Shows while enjoying Nailed it together. It’s a comfortable life for the two.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pizza and Nailed It!

Virgil hummed a melody as he cleaned he and and Patton’s apartment. It was his turn to clean the kitchen, and he thought it be better to do it before Patton got home so that they could have more time to have fun. Patton was bringing home pizza in his way home from work, and the two were going to eat as they rewatched Nailed It on Netflix.

After about 15 more minutes, Virgil was done cleaning. About 5 minutes later, he heard the door unlock and heard Patton’s footsteps come through.

He smiled and got up from the couch where he was sitting to greet his husband. Patton was carrying two boxes of pizzas. He walked with Patton into the kitchen where Patt put the pizzas down on the counter. He turned and kissed Virgil who happily kissed back. The kids was short, only a few seconds long, but it held such a simple sweetness to it. A sense of domesticity that Virgil has never really known he wanted until he met Patton.

After they kissed, they each plated themselves some Pizza. Virgil got out some drinks while Patton got out his laptop to watch Netflix. They pulled up the show and watched while they are, laughing at the humor and misfortune of the contestants. They were cuddled up to each other, content and happy, as a warmth found only through food, fun, and family, flooded through their chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This story was fun to write and please let me know what you think!!


End file.
